The long-term objectives of this training program are to contribute to advances furthering knowledge about health behavior that (a) promote maximal well-being; (b) facilitate early detection of disorder and thus minimize its effect, and (c) facilitate well-being in illness situations. The overarching assumption is that health behavior research has two aspects; (a) the facilitation of behaviors aimed at health promotion, health maintenance, health restoration, or health improvement in specific patient situations; and (b) the shaping of environments so the healthy choices become the easy choices in an entire community. The specific aim is to prepare nurses who will be able to launch programs of research to study a range of health-related experiences and practices--e.g., applications of the Health Belief Model; adjustment in families struggling with chronic illness. Within the School's overall framework of health behavior changes are four focus areas for research; (a) environments for health; (b) health promotion; acute and chronic health problems; and (d) family health adaptation. Health behavior research will be advanced by (a) analyzing concepts and theories from the behavioral and biological sciences that have relevance to health behavior; (b synthesizing concepts, theories and research findings from the behavioral and biological sciences to develop models for use in framing health behavior problems; (c) designing and implementing research for the purpose of advancing knowledge about health behavior; and (d) communicating results in a timely fashion. Throughout the project period, there will be five trainees, three pre- doctoral and two post-doctorate. Trainees have access to the special resources of two programs embedded within the School of Nursing--the WHO Collaborating Center for Healthy Cities and the Mary Margaret Walther Program for Cancer Care Research.